Introducing Adam
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: Here is the prompt from tumblr: Adam acts real nice when Kurt's around but when he isn't he's mean an insulting to blaine and threatens him and Burt or Sam here's and flips out on Adam. Reviews are appreciated


"So, Blaine-I'm coming back to Lima at the weekend to see my dad, and I'm going to introduce him to Adam. I was hoping that he could meet you, too? I think you'd love him."

Blaine was on Skype with Kurt. It was 10 o'clock at night so Blaine was snuggled under his blanket on his bed in the blue pyjamas that Kurt had got him for their first Christmas together-that was probably one of the best things about Blaine being so short and not growing-he could still fit into clothes from two years ago/

Kurt, on the other hand was still up, and fully dressed. His hair was perfectly styled, and he was wearing the same clothes he had been in the day before. He looked a little exhausted, but that was just the work load at NYADA.

Although Blaine wanted to get back with Kurt, and he was slightly hurt at the thought of someone else taking his place-he knew that Adam made Kurt happy, and in a way-that made Blaine happy.

That's all he really wanted.

Kurt deserved someone that could make him smile. He looked amazing when he did so and-

_Wait. Stop it Blaine. He's not with you anymore._

He had to stop it before he got too engrossed in thinking about Kurt. That would only make him cry.

Now he wanted him to meet Adam? He didn't really want to-because he knew that seeing Adam with Kurt would not only make him jealous, but it would also make him miserable, and there was no way he could let Kurt see him like that.

But, after an internal debate, he settled for agreeing. After all-his acting skills were incredible. He could probably hide it.

"I'd love to Kurt. I'm really glad to see you smiling again." He looked down, embarrassed, but Kurt just smiled a small smile, "Blaine-listen. I know this must be hard for you, but it will all work out for you. You trust me, right?"

His head snapped up, "Of course I do."

"Then trust me on this, okay?"

He nodded, slowly, "Okay. So, when do I get to meet this Adam?"

"Well, I'm introducing him to my dad on Saturday, so why don't you come down then and you can meet him at the same time."

"Sure. He really makes you happy Kurt, doesn't he?"

"He really does."

Blaine yawned into his hand, and Kurt chuckled slightly, "Well, how about I let you get some sleep then? I'll see you on Saturday, Blaine. Goodnight"

"Night Kurt, I love you." He shut his laptop and placed it on his locker.

The last part was muttered quietly, but it was loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Saturday came soon enough. Blaine pulled into the Hudmels driveway and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and Burt Hummel answered not long after, "Hey Blaine! Come on in!"

He entered the hallway and slipped off his shoes before following Burt into the living room, he looked round, noticing something, "Is Kurt not here yet?"

"No, he'll be here soon though-should be around 10 minutes. Carole's cooking dinner, do you want a drink or anything?"

He shook his head (After saying hello to Carole when she popped her head around the kitchen door), "No thank you Burt, I'm good."

Burt nodded, glad that Blaine had finally started calling him Burt-after 2 years of trying to get him to do so.

Ten minutes went by quick, the two men spent it discussing the latest football scores on the couch-placing bets on the upcoming game. Soon enough, the front door opened. Blaine took a deep breath, preparing himself.

This would be the first time he had seen him in person in a long time, and he couldn't wait.

Kurt came into the room, suitcase trailing along the floor, shortly followed by another man-who could only be Adam. Kurt let go of his suitcase and stepped into the living room, taking Adams hand in his.

"Dad, Carole, Blaine-this is Adam. Adam-this is my dad Burt, Carole my step-mum, and Blaine-my ex"

"Hello Burt, Carole. Hi Blaine. it's nice to meet you all." He shook each of their hands.

Blaine was a little shocked at his accent, he knew it was British, but he hadn't expected it to be so strong. He was also bigger than he expected. Carole had a huge grin on her face as she shook his hand, but the same couldn't be said for Burt.

Sure, he had put on a small smile, but he certainly wasn't happy. He had immediately called him Burt, and although he had insisted Blaine to call him that, he wasn't happy about Adam calling him that at their first introduction. It just wasn't polite.

Over dinner, Kurt told them all about New York, and NYADA-all of which Blaine had heard before over Skype, but he enjoyed listening all the same-it was great to see Kurt so happy.

Burt tried to like Adam, he really did, but it was hard. He just wasn't Blaine. Although Adam seemed to act polite over dinner, Burt didn't miss the way Blaine seemed to be quieter than normal-it was obvious that he was taking it hard.

After dinner Kurt agreed to help with the dishes, Blaine automatically jumped up and offered to help as well, but Adam stayed silent, he saw Blaine offer to help and stood up, "I could help if you want? Thank you for dinner, it was really tasty."

"It's okay Adam, why don't you and Blaine head into the living room and we'll join you when we're done."

"Sure thing." He smiled full of charm, and wandered into the living room, Blaine staying behind, "Dinner was wonderful Carole. It was truly fantastic. Thank you." He also smiled, but it seemed more genuine to Burt-more meaningful.

It also meant more to him to see Blaine smile. He just seemed so much more sincere.

Adam was already sat on the couch when he entered, so Blaine just stood awkwardly in the middle. The first few minutes were tense, so Blaine decided to ease it, "Kurt seems really happy with you, Adam. He must really love you.

To his surprise, Adam didn't reply civilly, instead, he stood up and face Blaine-squaring up to him, "Why don't you shut up."

Blaine was taken aback, "I-I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Shut up. You don't get to say who Kurt loves. You hurt him badly, and sure-I might act polite in front of Burt and Carole when I'm around you, but I don't want them to think I'm a jerk, because Kurt is amazing and I don't ever want us to break up. This is where you cause problems."

Blaine tried to speak, but Adam cut him off, "No! You don't get to speak. I know that you still speak with Kurt, but I don't like that. I want you to stop talking to him"

"You-You what?"

"I said I want you to stop talking to him. He doesn't want you in his life anymore-and neither do I. So as soon as today is over, just cut off contact with him. Delete his name from your phone-whatever, just make sure he never hears from you again."

He scowled, and Blaine frowned, "I can't do that."

"Yes. You can. And if we get back to New York and hear that you're still speaking to him-then I will personally make it my life's mission to end yours"

"Oh yeah?" Both heads turned to the voice in the doorway. Neither one of them had noticed Burt Hummel in the doorway, but he had noticed them. He knew there was something shifty going on with Adam, and what he had just heard had only confirmed it.

"You know what Adam? I think you should be the one to stop speaking to Kurt. You see? Here's a little something you should know about Blaine-I consider him to be one of my sons. He was there for Kurt when you weren't even in the picture. You don't know half the things they went through together, and here's something you should know about me-I don't like it when somebody threatens my family. You don't deserve to be with my son, and he can do way better than you."

He paused before shouting Kurt in from the kitchen. He came mere seconds later, shortly followed by Carole.

"What's up dad?"

"I think you should say goodbye to Adam now."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's going back to New York, and you're also ending the relationship with him"

"Burt-"

"No Carole, Adam isn't as nice as he seems."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've just heard him threatening to kill Blaine if he doesn't stop his friendship with Kurt."

"You what?"

Kurt had his bitch face on-something which Blaine had seen plenty of times before-mostly in performances, but-still.

"Kurt-I can explain."

"You probably can explain, but not to me. I want you to leave this house."

"But-"

"No. No buts. Get out. Now-and we're through. I don't ever want to hear from you again."

"Well how am I going to get home?"

"Not my problem. Call a cab. Now leave."

Adam's face turned angry, "Fine!" He then turned to Blaine, "See what you've done now?" He shoved Blaine, who fell to the floor with a thud, before he picled up his suitcase and stormed out the house.

Kurt ran to Blaine's side, helping him up, "Blaine, are you okay?"

He smiled wider than he had all day, before hugging Kurt, whispering into his neck, "I am now."

Kurt hugged him back, before pulling away and realising that they both had tears in their eyes.

"We're going to be okay, Blaine. We're going to be okay."

Burt pulled the two in for a hug, before whispering into Blaine's ear, "Everything's gonna be alright kid."

And he couldn't help but believe that this time, it really would.


End file.
